Magnetic
by exspiravit scriptor
Summary: :read notes heading chapter, paul x original character: "You're lucky I think you're cute." "Oh?" "I don't.. Dance. Ever." "Well, you're lucky I'm willing to overlook you being cocky." "Yeah?" he chuckled. "Because normally, the cocky thing would be more than enough to make me walk away."


Before I start with the actual story, I'm gonna be honest here. I'm honestly not sure if this is going to be a one part or more than one. Because I don't know where the idea for this came from and I don't know how good everyone is going to think it is. I've never shared anything online before and it's been years since I even entertained a thought about Twilight, let alone writing Twilight fanfiction or a sister fic so I've probably completely fucked things up already. This is all mine, no editing, no stopping to fact check. From the best I can gather, it takes place before New Moon, but after Twilight. So kinda between, when everything with Bella and Edward is still new. I'm assuming that my oc, Bella's fraternal twin, has lived in Forks with Bella and that they arrived together. All this being said, at this point in time, what I have here is all I have written. Unless I get overwhelming review and feed back or get inspired to write more, I don't know if it's going to have another chapter. Do with what's below what you will. If you're curious about Vivi, there's a half ass bio on my profile for her, nothing fancy.

* * *

"Okay, seriously Vivi. The mess is starting to trickle over into my side of the room here." Bella's words broke through the silence and Vivian looked up from the makeup tutorial she'd been watching on youtube and at her sister, pretending to pout as she took the lacy pink sundress Bella held out at an awkward angle as if it were a mess of snakes and not a dress.

She hugged it against her once she'd taken it and then explained calmly, "It's not that bad. You're just not used to sharing a room anymore. We haven't had to in a long time." as she laughed softly and shook her head, putting the dress down.

"No, seriously." Bella picked up a unicorn stuffed animal and tossed it lazily back across the room where it settled on Vivi's bed. Vivi gave a soft laugh and picked up the stuffed animal, carefully placing it into it's proper spot and Bella asked, "What are you planning to do tonight?"

At the question, Vivi froze a split second and didn't quite know how to answer, because she was going somewhere she knew she wasn't supposed to tonight. And she knew if Bella even thought she was up to something, Bella would find some way to stop it.

Or she'd show up and ruin it.

Or she'd tell their father and frankly, Vivi didn't feel like being grounded or having their dad be worried or disappointed.

Taking a deep breath, Vivi shrugged and brushed her hair out before taking a seat at her little vanity so she could start to get ready to go out for the night. Bella repeated her question and Vivi finally responded, "Over to Mandy's. We'll probably wind up at the mall, you know how it is.."

Bella eyed her and for a few seconds, Vivi thought she was going to be found out. But after a few seconds, Bella seemed to be willing to let it drop. Vivi asked Bella the same question and when Bella answered that she was going over to the Cullen's, Vivi groaned.

"That guy is weird. How do you not see it? He has no sense of personal boundaries. You're always with him."

Well, it was partially the truth, what she said. The whole truth was that since Vivi woke up one night to find Edward Cullen seated at her sister's desk and watching her sleep, she'd been completely and totally terrified of the guy. But she got the distinct sense that telling her sister wouldn't work because her sister would simply ignore the warning and continue to date the guy anyway.

Which worried Vivi. Because until Edward Cullen popped up in their lives, Bella hadn't been that way. She didn't get so caught up and fixated on someone that she spent every single waking moment devoted to finding out every single thing she could about them.

Or inventing excuses to see them when they acted at first as if they were repulsed by the very idea of her as Edward had that day in class Bella left their shared seating and moved back to sit by him.

"He is not. And he's not weird, just.. Different. And we're dating, so you might as well get used to him around." and even her tone was different when she said it, she may as well have given a dreamy sigh at the end. It was ironic because Bella was sort of acting just like she did when she liked a guy.. As far as the dreamy sighs and the staring at the guy when he wasn't looking and everything, that is. Everything else? Not her style. But yeah.. as far as the dreamy sighs and heavy staring sessions, that was Vivi spot on. And Bella more often than not tended to laugh at Vivi when she got like that.

"What was that look for?" Bella studied her fraternal twin and Vivi stopped straightening long dyed blonde locks to respond, "You know exactly what that look was for, Isabella. Don't pretend you don't."

"I don't." Bella pouted as she watched her sister getting ready. Sometimes she really wished she had one tenth of her fraternal twin's style and charismatic nature.. Maybe not the desire to own an entire actual makeup store or the cutesy and girly things her sister chose, but just the ability to open herself up to more. Sometimes it bugged her that they were so different and only born ten minutes apart. Her thought train was broken through by Vivi moving on the little bench that sat in front of the vanity and patting it so Bella would sit down. Bella moved to sit beside her sister and Vivi took a brush, started to brush her sister's hair as she told her simply, "Because you have it bad. So bad. It's so adorable how bad you have it. I just.."

"Yeah?"

"I wish it was anyone on earth but him. What about Jacob? He's sweet and he's always around."

"No! That'd be.. Weird."

"Yeah? Well this guy, Bella.. I don't have a good feeling, okay? And I don't like not having a good feeling about someone. I mean he's already gotten you in trouble once.. and if I hadn't been able to cover with Dad.."

"Vivi, relax. He's not a bad guy. And he asked me to come over tonight. So I'm gonna go. You don't throw a wild party or whatever."

"I'm not.. Just going out with a few friends. We're thinking of going to the mall in Port Angeles."

"And by mall, you mean that nightclub.. That happens to be having Teens Only night. I wish you wouldn't, Vivi. You know Charlie's been to that club at least eight times because of the fights and stuff they've had on regular nights."

"Yes, but this is not a regular night.. Hey.. how'd you know?" Vivi eyed her sister and Bella held up the diary Vivi usually kept in her underwear drawer, smirking. "I'm not gonna say anything."

"If you need me, Bella, text me."

"If you think anything is going to happen, Vivi, get out of there. Text me if you need me."

With that, Bella left to go to Edward's house and Vivi continued getting ready, giving herself the critical once over in a mirror when she finished. "Not too bad." she mused before putting her shoes on, grabbing her key to their father's house and leaving, locking up behind her.

She ran to the curb, jumping into her friend's car before it even fully stopped and once she was inside, she happened to look back.

When she saw the wolf standing there in the trees along the side of their house, she gaped for a few seconds, but in the time it took her to answer a question she'd been asked by one of the girls in the backseat, when she looked back at the spot where the wolf had been, it was gone.

She put it out of her mind, put it off to a trick of lighting or of her friend's rearview mirror, which she'd been using to touch up her lipgloss when she happened to see the wolf in the first place.

If she'd kept watching, though.. She'd have seen it, the way the large dark silver colored wolf sort of.. Followed the car as carefully and as unnoticed as it possibly could. Until it turned back at the howls from other wolves.

* * *

The scent was almost heavy enough that as it permeated the air around the shapeshifter, he actually felt himself swaying a little, as if he were drunk off it. The door to the gray two story house opened and the blonde skipped out, this happy and soft giggle coming as an older Nissan Sentra slowed next to the curb and she jumped in practically before it stopped moving.

He'd followed the scent this far. Sam told him that the only way to find what he was looking for was to continue to follow the scent. His developed sense of hearing allowed for him to hear snatches of conversation as the girls sat curbside, apparently talking.

Arranging alibis in the event of their parents getting curious, actually. It had him concerned, but he found out where they were going and realized that if he were going to have this happen, he might as well get it over with.

Not that he wanted to imprint.

Not that he needed to imprint and personally, Paul Lahote had been hoping to all hell to avoid doing it. But it was in their nature and he'd heard one or two horror stories from the elders of their pack and tribe about the few brave and crazy souls who did try to fight it.

They'd completely lost their _entire_ god damn minds.

The pull to her would be too strong. Way too strong to ever dream of fighting it. And frankly, after seeing what lie at the end of that intoxicating and heavy scent he'd caught on the breeze when he'd been out with Jared and Sam, the last thing Paul Lahote wanted to do was fight it.. Which given his position on the whole thing, being against being 'trapped' with one person and bound to them.. It was strange. But he just got this feeling when he saw her at last..

He'd felt weightless. Anything he'd been thinking about in the minutes leading up to her walking out of the little gray 2 story, it all vanished. Forgotten. A fight with his father earlier that had still been bugging him looked like nothing now. Having a girl tell him that she'd never trust a word he said because he was a manwhore, that was gone too. And that personality trait in him was something he definitely wanted to give up now.

He'd been completely and totally against imprinting.. Until he saw her and all these visions and sounds and scents filled his nose and for the first time in a long time there was just this.. Calm.

Paul Lahote hadn't felt calmness like the calm that washed over him post beginning of imprint in years. And it hit him as the shock and the fog began to lift, he'd missed it.

"There you are, Lahote."

Paul glared up at Sam, their pack's Alpha and shushed him. Sam glared back and then asked with an amused laugh, "Everything alright?"

"I feel like a ton of fucking bricks just got dumped on me, man. Does this.. The imprinting shit.. Is it supposed to feel this heavy? Am I supposed to feel this fucking helpless? Because that's the one big part about it I don't like."

"Did you imprint her?"

"It's her."

Paul stood, pulling on sweats and tee shirt he'd discarded at the begin of the rounds they were making, before he'd phased. Sam eyed him and asked, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Port Angeles."

"No, no. You're not. That's a bad idea. Of the three of us, Lahote, you're the last one who needs to see his imprint this damn soon."

"Well I'm damn sure not letting anyone else see her dressed like she was. She's mine." and as the word ripped from his lips, he noted the way it felt saying it.. The way it sounded, primal and slightly possessive. Not in a bad way, but anyone who knew the guy knew that Paul Lahote shared with no one.

He wasn't about to start, either.

Sam grumbled and Jared eyed Paul, almost wanting to double over in laughter. It was unbelievable, the amount of shit Paul had given him when he'd imprinted. He'd sworn up and down to anyone who listened that when the day came and he did it himself, unlike the two of them, he was going to fight it.

And now, here he went, embracing it without a single second thought. Not a bit of hesitation. Paul swung at Jared's arm and glared.

"It's not funny, Cameron."

"It kind of is, Lahote. Because you said you weren't becoming some 'mindless love slaved zombie' like Sam and I.. and yet, here you are. About to do what exactly to get to Port Angeles? Because remember, idiot, your dad banned you from the truck. For racing it against that jerk Mattias."

"Formalities, Cameron."

"Looks like an actual fucking problem to me, Lahote."

"Oh, I'm getting there."

"We're all going. I'll go get Emily and we'll leave."

Paul grumbled, but in the end, he had to accept that if he wanted to see her again, this was it. This was his way to see her.

He'd just have to put up with the other two assholes as tag alongs.

It was better than pacing the damn floor until it fell through, wondering what she was doing and more importantly, was it safe, was she alright, was anyone messing with her who shouldn't be?

* * *

The nightclub was packed as Vivi made her way inside. And almost the second the music hit her ears, she was making a beeline for the dance floor. It's probably how she smacked right into his solid and muscular frame.

He chuckled, steadying her before she even realized that impact between the two had left her swaying just a bit and she tilted her head, looking up at him. "Sorry!" she was giving a giggle, having to lean in to make sure he heard the apology and he seemed to tense under her fingertips on his arm she noticed.

She also noticed he was burning up. Not merely a fever but unnaturally hot. Before she could stop herself and consider what she did might be an invasion of his personal space, she raised to tiptoe and placed the back of her hand to his forehead, withdrawing it with a sharp hiss and a worried look.

He was staring at her calmly. Okay, so there was this.. Look. But it was almost as if the temperature of his body weren't even registering with him. He continued to stare. Finally, Vivi cleared her throat around the same time that her friends were calling her name over the music and looking around for her.

"I see they found idiots." Vivi mused quietly and finally, he spoke.

"Everything okay?" Paul finally found words. For a few minutes there, he'd been seriously about ready to punch himself in the throat. But he'd spent the better part of those few minutes just sort of.. Getting a read on his imprint's current emotional state.. What she was thinking. It was weird, he'd have to ask Sam later if it was normal to be able to clearly pick out certain strong emotions and thoughts.

She thought he was sexy.. Compared him to some guy on the cover of a book she was reading.. And she felt okay around him, a little worried about him for whatever reason. That prompted him to finally say something, thank God. He'd been just about to walk away and chalk this first meeting up to his worst idea, to him being in shock and not in top form when it came to a girl.

.. to be fair man, she's not just any girl.. you saw it all, you saw it clearly ending with you and her.. and the wedding and the dog and the little girl with those hazel eyes of hers...

"You're burning up! Should you even be here?" her tone was worried, he didn't have to focus to pick up on it. The way her nose scrunched slightly was kinda cute. And he wanted to punch himself for being a sap right now.

" 'T's natural." Paul was moving closer to her before he could stop himself because this group of college frat boy bastards had just come in and one of them was staring at her.. really fucking hard.

Paul didn't like the look in the guy's eyes, either.

His hand lingered at her hip and rather than step away, for some reason, Vivi found herself scooting just a little closer. She did glance down at his hand though, but quickly back up at him. And around the time she bumped gently against his chest, she realized that yes, she'd been scooting closer to him too.

"It's not natural. It's a fever. You're not feeling faint or anything?"

"I'm fine." he certainly felt tense under the way her hand rested palm down on his chest. It was another movement she hadn't even realized that she made until after she'd done it. She wasn't bothering to move it and he didn't seem to care, so she was going with it.

"You can't be fine."

"I promise. I'm fine." Paul answered, his eyes darting around a little. He didn't like it, the way a guy or two was staring. Maybe that's why despite his opposition to dancing, he pulled her closer and started to move their conversation, - or lack of one, towards the dance floor.

"Okay, sorry. Shit." Vivi pouted. He'd had this edgy tone to his voice. Something changed in his eyes almost as soon as he saw the pout though, and he was apologizing. Telling her that today had just been one hell of a day and he hadn't meant to be an ass.

She got the distinct feeling that the guy didn't apologize often. For anything. So the apology had her eyeing him.

"It's okay." she answered after a few seconds of getting lost in dark and deep eyes.

… _God, I sound so much worse than my sister right now with her thing for that creep Cullen… To be fair, he's not creepy… I'm not getting that vibe at all… A little too **dominant** maybe, but not creepy at all_..

Before she could say anything else, Mandy was there, telling her they had to go, now. That they'd met some people and there was a party.

"I'm not going."

"Come on! You _always_ bitch out, Vivi."

"She doesn't wanna go, she doesn't have to go." the muscular, dark eyed male spoke up. Mandy met his gaze, a brow raised. "Oh yeah? And who are you?"

"Paul."

"Well, Paul, just how in the hell is Vivi gonna get home if she's not with us? Because I'm not staying here for some boring teen night when there's _real fun_ to be had."

"I'll take her." the answer came quick and blunt and he seemed to smirk down at Mandy while also moving to stand closer to Vivi, her back right up against his chest, his hand at her hip again. A move that to Vivi, screamed dominance and normally, she'd be put off but for whatever reason, she didn't mind tonight. It was a bit irritating but not as irritating as it would be normally.

Vivi's eyes met his briefly when the tone of his voice caused her to turn and do so and she started to just go, she didn't wanna piss Mandy off, but there was something in his eyes when they met hers. She shook her head as she looked at her friend again.

"I'm _not_ going. Leave if you want. I'm only doing this. There is _no way in hell_ I'm going to that party with a bunch of guys none of us really know."

"Okay, fine, but now we all _know_ you're a chicken."

Her friends and their dates for the night left without even a second thought and Vivi stood there, wondering what the fuck she'd just done. Because if Paul left her, she was now officially stranded.

In Port Angeles.

It was _not_ going to sit well with her father if she wound up calling him to come get her.

Paul cleared his throat to get her attention, turning her back around and nodding to the door that her friends just disappeared out of as he told her calmly, "Relax. I'm _not_ gonna leave you here."

"How do I _know_ that though?"

"Because I'm not." he emphasized the words as he said them and then nodded to the dance floor and asked calmly, "We gonna dance or stand here and debate this?"

"You're cocky. Has anyone ever told you that? You just assume I'll say yes to everything."

"You did, didn't you?" Paul mused, giving a bit of a smirk as he laughed to lighten things up and held out his hand, leading her towards the dance floor.

"Yeah, but.." Vivi started to say something but she trailed off and went quiet. He chuckled again, a low rumble escaping his chest when she sort of rested her cheek against it as he leaned down to mutter in her ear, "You're so fuckin tiny."

"You're a fucking giant, sir."

He snorted at her calling him sir and then with a laugh answered, "My name is Paul."

"I'm.. Vivi."

"Vivi.. I like that." and dear God, something about the way he sounded when he said her name.. The way his voice got deeper, thicker.. She felt her skin heating slightly and she didn't dare look up at him then because she knew she'd be absolutely red in the face and she knew that he was most likely the kind of ass of a guy who would tease her about it.

He was exact opposite of everything that she usually went for in a guy and yet.. She was sort of feeling this magnets pull for whatever reason, despite his almost polarizing attitude.

She bit her lip to bite back the purr threatening to escape as she felt his hand sort of.. Massaging up and down her back as they moved around the dance floor, dancing to the songs playing. At one point, she stuck her tongue out at him when he leaned down and whispered against her ear, "You're lucky I think you're cute."

"Oh?"

"I don't.. Dance. _Ever_."

"Well, you're lucky I'm willing to overlook you being cocky."

"Yeah?" he chuckled, his hands moving down, fitting against the natural curve of her hip almost perfectly. Almost a little too well, he noticed.

"Because normally, the cocky thing would be more than enough to make me walk away and not bother."

"It would, huh? Maybe I'll keep that in mind, Vivi." and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jared and Sam and Emily signaling to him. He'd told his father he'd be back by 11. It was 10 now. They had to leave but leaving meant dropping her off at her house and not knowing when Sam would deem him able to see her again.

"I think my friends are ready to get out of here. You ready?"

"I might as well be. It's a good thing I didn't really want to stay out so long tonight." Vivi mused, giving a soft laugh and a shake of her head as she let him slip his arm around her and lead her out of the swarming busy nightclub.

And all too soon, they were sitting at the curb by her father's house. Bella was home already, no sign of Charlie. Vivi sighed. "God I hope my sister doesn't have her astronomical douche bag of a boyfriend up in our room."

"You're gonna be okay, right?"

"I'll be fine. Totally fine."

They were standing on her porch by now. She'd just palmed the spare key, thanks to her keys being in Mandy's car. No sense in interrupting Bella, she figured.

Paul was sort of doing it again, the staring and leaning in thing. When his hand reached out, tucking a few strands of dyed blonde behind her ear, she swallowed hard because every part of her wanted to kiss the guy but every other part of her deemed it not a good idea.

But she never seemed to listen to those parts.

She gripped his tee shirt, fingers curling in the cotton, pulling him down to her level and into a kiss. His grip on her tightened and he.. Gasped, maybe? Or groaned.. It was a combination of the two and his teeth latched onto her lower lip, tugging and nipping as he muttered calmly, "Good night to you too then, Vivi."

"Good night, Paul."

"I had a good time. Considering it was a stupid nightclub and I hate dancing."

"I had a good time considering I usually don't dance with cocky guys."

"I'll see you around, Vivi." he chuckled as he stepped away, reluctantly. He walked down to his friends car and got in and Vivi leaned heavily against her father's front door for at least a good four minutes before Bella started to flash the porch lights to be an annoying shit.

The door opened and Bella eyed her sister with a raised brow. "Everything okay?"

"Tonight has been kinda weird.. But in a good way."

"Who were they?"

"Mandy and Chloe ditched me.. So this guy I'd been talking to bought me home?"

"You met a guy.."

"When you say it like that, Bella, you act like it happens all the time."

"To be fair, yeah. It kinda does. Can we go in? It's freezing out here." Bella stepped aside and as her sister sort of seemed to clumsily glide up the stairs, in a daze at that, Bella couldn't help but sort of snicker about it.

Vivi collapsed across her bed and let out a long and slow breath as she stared up at her ceiling. She'd never really been that.. affected.. completely and quickly.

Normally, she would've walked away the second the first cocky remark came out of his mouth. Why hadn't she been able to tonight?

She didn't know the answer but she did know that she was definitely curious about Paul.


End file.
